1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital storage device, and more particularly, to a method of quickly searching images stored in categories in a digital storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital storage devices change photographed images into digital data and store the digital data in a memory. Hundreds of images may be photographed without using a film, and even more images may be stored using external memory devices such as a memory chip or a floppy disc. In addition, the images stored in the digital storage devices can be seen on a monitor without having to go through processes such as development, printing, or enlargement as for general cameras. Therefore, the digital storage devices are rapidly becoming popular with the general public.
However, the digital storage devices store the photographed images in the order they are photographed. Thus, in order for a user to find a desired image, the user has to go through all the images one by one.
As such, it is difficult to find a desired image among photographed images in a conventional digital camera. Furthermore, if a memory capacity of the digital camera is large and there are a lot of images stored in the memory, it takes more time and efforts to find a desired image.